Arienne Wyl
Biography Arienne was born to Ryam and Olenna Wyl in 356 AC. She was the first of two legitimate children and one bastard. As their first child, she was raised to rule Wyl as is Dornish custom. Even as a young child, she seemed to be a leader. Other children did as she bid them. Few adults thought much of the children, and so they were left to wander Wyl and do as Arienne commanded. Soon enough, they stopped stealing sweets from the kitchens for her, and instead they brought information. By the time she was sixteen, Arienne knew more about the goings on in Wyl and the surrounding areas than her father, and she never stopped expanding on her nets. Wyl was a strong castle in the mountains, and Arienne explored every inch of it. The caves below the castle were her favorite. One day, though, she got lost in them. Her wandering off was not uncommon, so it wasn’t until evening that she was notices. It took most of the night to find her. When she was found, she was huddled in a corner, singing to herself to keep her courage up. Arienne swore to herself she would never be lost again. She mapped out the caves herself, and it didn’t stop there. She studied every inch of the castle. Eventually, looking at everything wasn’t enough. She started learning, too. When Ryam noticed her interest, he spend hours everyday teaching her how to defend the castle. The lands of Wyl are mountainous and treacherous. But that didn’t stop Arienne from exploring all around her father’s lands. She was often found with her bastard brother, Kevan, exploring every hilltop, mountain, and cave for miles in all directions. None knew the lands of Wyl better than they did. Once they learned to ride, they explored even further afield, often spending days away from home. When Renly Blackmont started to squire for Ryam, he also often joined them on their adventures. Soon after Renly started to squire under Ryman, Arienne was infatuated with him. She tried to seduce him on several occasions, but his virtue was stronger than hers. After one such unsuccessful attempt, she went to her father to beg him to ask Renly’s father for a betrothal. Ryam relented easily because that had been his plan from the beginning. Soon after, Arienne and Renly were officially betrothed. After the announcement, Renly proved much more open to persuasion. Shortly, Arienne was with child, though she miscarried after only one month. After that, they were smart enough to be more careful in the future. At the age of sixteen, Arienne, Kevan, and Renly were returning from one of their adventures when it started to rain. They were close to home, so they decided to press on. However, Arienne’s horse slipped on the narrow mountain trail, falling to the side. They tumbled together down the steep hillside, finally coming to a halt at the bottom of a ravine. The horse died from teh shock of having so many broken bones, but Arienne was more durable. She merely blacked out from the pain. Kevan and Renly hurried her home to their maester. He did his best he heal Arienne, but her left leg never healed properly, forcing her to walk with a cain. Ever intrepid, Arienne did not let her tumble keep her from riding. The maester helped her build a saddle that strapped her whole leg down. If she ever fell again, it might prove worse, but she carried on all the same, learning to ride again. Though she is far more likely to ride a mule when traveling in the mountains. Neither Blackmont nor Wyl would let the injury get in the way of the betrothal, and when Renly turned eighteen, they were married. Soon after, Arienne had their first child, Trystane. He was followed shortly by twins Cassana and Jeyne. Just a year after they were married, Arienne’s father fell deathly ill. He lingered for only a short time before expiring, leaving Arienne the new Lady of Wyl. Her rule has been peaceful thus far, but that didn’t stop her from preparing for war. The history of Westeros was filled with warfare, especially in the Dornish Marches. In the years following her father’s death, she hired the finest engineers in Westeros to expand Wyl. They helped her design and build an expansion for Wyl, allowing it to defend more ground. Timeline * 356: Arienne Wyl is born * 372: Arienne is maimed in a riding accident * 375: Arienne marries Renly Blackmont * 376 2nd Moon: Trystane is born * 376 5th moon: Ryam dies, leaving Arienne as Lady of Wyl * 378 4th moon: Cassana and Jeyne are born * 378 9th moon: The expansion of Wyl is complete Family Tree * Waymar Wyl: 319-367 * -Elia Wyl nee Toland: 59 ** Ryam Wyl: 337-376 ** -Olenna Wyl ne Fowler: 339-359 *** Arienne Wyl: 24 *** -Renly Blackmont: 23 **** Trystane Wyl: 5 **** Cassana Wyl: 2 **** Jeyne Wyl: 2 *** Sansa Wyl nee Allyrion: 20 *** -Lord Allyrion **** Their Family ** -Della (Lowborn): -376 *** Kevan Sand: 18 ** Randyll Wyl: 40 ** -Rhea Manwoody: 36 *** Perros Wyl: 18 *** Roslin Wyl: 12 *** Ondrew Wyl: 9 Supporting Characters * Renly Blackmont: Husband, Regent - Strong * Keven Sand: Half brother, Master-at-arms - Martially Adept * Randyll Wyl: Uncle, Castellan - Administrator * Perros Wyl: Cousin, Advisor - Zealot * Elia Wyl: Grandmother - Benevolence * Tybolt: Maester - Agent Category:House Wyl Category:Dornish